Take On The World
by KNat18
Summary: When a group of teenagers get together, they have their own ways of living their World. "This World, Ours Now."


**Hi Im Like really really sorry for the Long wait. **

_This story is going to be about all Flashpoint (principal) characters High-Schoolers. The chapters will be most drabbles, acceptable_ for_ young readers. Thanks for reading as always, leave a review._

_Based on Boys Meets World, also, Girls Meets World. A Disney Channel original series I've seen with my little sister. _

_** Take On The World.**_

_** Chapter One.**_

"We should hide." Within a minute the room was filled with teachers.

"You guys again? To detention!" Said one of the teachers.

"But Miss, give us an opportunity! This was an accident. You know we are very responsible." Said Jules trying to get them out of the mess she drag them on.

"You didn't even did your homework!" Said the History teacher.

"Yes I did, Sir." She answered knowing it was a lie. It was the first, and only time she didn't did her homework, and he was already giving her a hard time for it.

"Show it to me."

"Can't do that, Sir."

"Why not?"

"That's what I'm fighting against, Sir."

"Get out Now. To Detention and I'm going to call your parents about this. I am sick of your little things. You guys are supposed to be mature." He said and with that they all went to Detention.

"She so doesn't know Spike." Whispered Ed to Greg.

**How It All Happened...**

**_Greg Parker, h_**as been on that school forever. Long enough to know almost everybody. His bests friends Ed Lane, and his girlfriend Sophie, Wordy Wordsworth, and his girlfriend Shelly, hace been together forever. The five soon realice this crazy wordl of adventures the live in weren't only theirs.

**There were the **young and crazy ones that later one way or another joined their group. Theres was Lew Young, the one that everyone like, Jules Callaghan, the one with a lot of money and brothers, but still very sweet, Spike Scarlatti, the cool nerd, and the cocky one Sam Braddock, alredy Jules boyfriend.

**It was October when** Winnie Camnden joined their school. She has no friends since she is the new girl, but that didn't stop her for liking this guy she met on Science, Mike Scarlatti, also known as "Spike". As Long as she knew he didn't hace any girlfriend. Like her. And just one older sibling of the opposite sex. Like her. He wasn't the popular kid, either the hated one. Like her. And he has a lot of friends. Not Like her.

It was Lunch time and _The Guys _were sitting on their favorite luch table when Spike **broke** the silence.

"Dude, did you guys saw the new girl Winnie. She is gorgeous. I Like her and I'd say she likes me too." He said opening his chips.

"Yeah right! You wish!" Said Lew laughing at Spike's crazy idea.

"Don't be mean Lew. He is not that ugly. You are not ugly Spike, don' t listen to him." Said Jules feeling sorry that the poor guy hasn't dated in forever, while kicking Lew under the table.

**_Jules_****POV.**

The truth is, Spike is not ugly, but he has this thing that keep Girls away. Saying he spoke to a girl is like saying he saw an Elien, wich he said once. Since then he is Spikey-The Nerd. I think he'd never been kissed. Poor guy. Still we need to make feel better, now don't we?

_Off_**_ POV._**

"Thanks Jules. At least SOMEONE is nice here on this whole Wide World." He said eating his chips.

"Yeah well, what ever." Said Lew acting offended at Spike's comment.

"I though you had a crush on my sister." Said Sam clearly happy that his friend no longer liked Natalie.

"I did, but it didn't worked out. There she comes!" Spike Said not wanting to talk about his former girlfriend anymore and pointing with his hand in the Dorito's bag at Winnie and hidding his face in his hands as if he was sleeping.

"Seriusly Dude, talk to her!" Said Wordy annoyed at Spike's stupid reactiong to a girl.

" Yeah tell her to sit here." Said Ed.

"Uh no, don't call her Im not ready!"He Said.

"Hey Winnie! Wanna sit here?" Shouted Wordy. Winnie walked over to their table and sat next to Spike.

"Hey I'm Winnie." She said looking at Spike.

"I know who you are." He said nervously. Then corrected himself, "I mean, Hi I'm Spike."

After awhile of talking, finally Spike asked Winnie;

"So I'm going to the beach Saturday, wanna come with?" Asked Spike nervously.

"Are you asking me out?" Asked Winnie in a flirty way.

"I don't know. Am I?" Answered Spike not knowing what else to say.

"Are you?" When she saw this wasn't going anywhere she decided to answer.

"Sure, there are supposed to be some killer waves early on the morning."

"Then I'll see you at lunch." He said smiling, but serious.

"We should go surfing."

"Yeah. Of course why not."

"I just hope your surfing is better than your flirting." She said.

"I hope so too. I got to go, bye!" With that he ran off.

"And he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend." Said Greg and they all nod.

** Take On The World.**

"So I got a job as a Room Booker." Said Jules to all the guys once they were out of the Cafetería.

"You mean as a receptionist?" Corrected Sam with his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah that. Whatever." Said Jules not really proud of the announcment.

_**Sam's POV.**_

Jules' dad owns a resort. A very famous one. We all Like to hang out there and all. It's very cool having a girlfriend whose dad's very famous. Even tho she doesn't Like to be there, we do. Is Like living in a hotel, where you can do whatever you want. Still she plays the "Follow The Rules!" Card. I hate when she does that!

Her brothers are a lot more fun.

**Off POV.**

"In your dad's resort?" Asks Lew.

"Yeah." She answered. When she suddenly stopped all the guy stoped and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ed. When they saw her pointing at a door that lead to the art room.

"Are you thinking what Im thinking?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh Yeah!" They all said.

"We are so going now." Said Shelly refering to her and Sophie.

**_ Ed's POV._**

My girlfriend and Wordy's are very mature. They get along with all of us, but they have never as in ever done something bad. We even try to trick them once (shaking his head) it didn't end well.

**Off POV.**

Once in the art room they all look at each other:

"What do we do?" Asked Greg.

"We should- is that her phone?" Started saying Spike.

"Yes! We should hide it or read it." Said Jules walking towards the counter where the phone was. When she tried to pick it up she saw it was connected to a cable that lead inside the counter and that set on the alarm. They all look at each other not knowing what to do.

"We should hide." Within a minute the room was filled with teachers.

"You guys again? What are you doing here in Lunch Time? And don't tell me you saw a dog about to eat a little cat!" Said one of the teachers.

"Scratch that idea off." Whispered Spike to Lew.

"To detention, NOW!"

"But please, give us an opportunity! This was an accident. You know we are very responsible. We've never done something bad, now have we? " Said Jules trying to get them out of the mess she drag them on.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Asked one of the teachers.

"Probably not." Said Sam.

"Please let us go, and we'll promise we will pay attention to your class." Said Lew.

"Not helping, Lew. Not helping. Please we are very sorry." Said Jules.

"You didn't even did your homework!" Said the History teacher.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Did you did your homework?" He asked again.

"Yes I did, Sir." She answered knowing it was a lie. It was the first, and only time she didn't did her homework, and he was already giving her a hard time for it.

"Show it to me."

"Can't do that, Sir."

"Why not?"

"That's what I'm fighting against, Sir."

"Get out Now. To Detention and I'm going to call your parents about this. I am sick of your little things. You guys are supposed to be mature." He said and with that they all went to Detention.

"She so doesn't know Spike." Whispered Ed to Greg.

**Take On The World**

Once in detention they have to wait for one of their parent to pick them off.

"We had a good day today." Whispered Ed to the rest of the guys.

"Seriously Dude! We got in detention, you call that a good day?" Hissed Wordy.

"Shh! No talking in detention!" Said the teacher watching them.

When detention was over, they were all walking towards their cars.

"Whar I meant in detention was that is was a good day; Spike got a date, Jules got a job. We had fun. We were together." He said looking at all of them.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"This World..." Started saying Ed.

"Ours now!" Answered all of them together, hoping on their respective cars to get to their homes, because tomorrow was another day.

**Take On The World.**

**Hope u liked it. Credits to Disney Channel, and please leave a review. And RIGHT NOW ILL START WORKING WITH UNEXPECTED LOVERS. Thanks very much. Should I continue?**


End file.
